Life of Silence:Till You
by LotsofTimeforPets
Summary: McKay Merrik has had a hard life, mostly because of the fact she cannot speak... or hear. Moving to a new school while restarting her life, she gets saddled with one Aomine Daiki.


My name is McKay. This story is for those who consider a blind or deaf or dumb people as a burden. I was considered a I was so bad that I left

my family and moved in with my best friend BethAnn when I turned 16. I started over. A new school, new life. My new school is called too, they are famous

for their basketball team. They had a star, who, according to Beth, tried to play the game by himself, never lying on his team. The first day I started my

new school was the day I first met the star: Aomine Daiki. Fury my assistance dog was beside me as I walked into school. Beth took me to the principals

office as I didn't know if anyone in the school knew sign language. You see, I couldn't talk or hear, and we were going to talk to the principal about getting a

student help me with notes in class. Once in the principals office, Beth translate it for me. The principal said he had the perfect students to help. He asked

us to eat, then page someone. The person who walked in was tall, with large build, a dark tan, and a dark blue hair. I could see the principles mouth moving

then Beth translated that he was telling the boys since he never went to classes, either he would go, and help me, or he would be kicked out of the

basketball team. The boy, whose name Beth translated as Daiki Aomine , or as we live in Japan it would be Aomine Daiki; turned and glared at the principal

first, then me. That's when he noticed fury. I could tell he turned to the principal and asked if I would be keeping the dog with me. The principal trying to

Beth and speak, and she translated that they didn't allow animals on the premises. I quickly sent I have to have him with me at all times. She told the

principal, and I let out a sigh of relief when he relented. But he speak to Beth Quickly well guestroom to me. Beth sighed," he says you must carry a

notebook and a pen with you at all times because I won't be here to translate and no one knows sign language here. He also said you can keep Fury, but he

must wear a leash at all times. "I nodded. That's handed me a small notebook and pencil out of her purse, then left for signing,"I'll pick you up later. "The

boy motioned for me to follow him, and he also headed out of the principals office. What could I do a follow?

Time skip

I survived the first day. Aomine was very cold, and I got considering looks from the other students. None approach me though, except a pink haired girl that

seem to be Aomine's Best friend. She borrow my notepad, and wrote her name and two cell phone numbers, introducing herself as Moimoi, and making

herself my friend. I texted her so she had my number, and once I got home I texted the other number. 'Who is this?' What's the reply I got. I replied'

McKay.' ' Oh, you're that dog girl I was showing around school today.'' Ah. So it was Aomine's Number.' Yes, thank you for that Daiki-san.'' Don't call me

that.'' What should I call you then?'' Just call me Aomine.'' OK. What are your extra activities at school? I was told that you play basketball. Are you good at

it?'' I'm the best. The only one who can beat me as me.' I sell almost bad for him. I went to bed wondering what the friends I made today were like. The

next morning I woke up early to go for a run, grabbed Furys leash and my keys, and walked out the door. Heading out to the street, I started jogging

around a park. In the park, I noticed a basketball court with the loan player. Who would be playing basketball this early? As I jogged past, I saw the loan

player, who was Aomine. I walked over, as his shot the ball, I ran and blocked it. Let's just say he was shocked. I grab the ball and ran to the other side of

the court, and shot from the three-point line. Aomine jogged over, as the ball went through the hoop with nothing but net; he stole it back. That started a

one on one game. It will not until the sun came up, and I left to get ready for school.

The second semester started, and Aomine, Momo and I were much closer. We would meet at the basketball court frequently, and Aomine and I would play

while Momo refereed. One day I was shocked when we met to play, but Momo wasn't there. Aomine instead of Starting a game, walked up to me and

signed' will you go out with me?' I didn't know he, sign' since when do you sign?'' Since I met this girl that can't speak anything about sign language, and I

want her to go out with me.' Wait what? he wanted me to go out with him? "so, will you go out with me?' 'as a date?'' Yes" "OK?' That was the day I started

dating Aomine. Our relationship has its ups and downs, but one thing we promised each other. We always cheered each other on your matter what.

Aomine's Final basketball game at TOO, he was beat by an old teammate from middle school. He was smiling to though, so, you must've meant a lot to him.

After the game, I found him crying, but he said they were happy tears. I just hugged him.

Time skip

We went to college together, and the day he graduated, he proposed. I said yes, of course now, we have two children, two sons. They love basketball, and

their aunt Momo and uncle Kuroko. We are all headed out to play basketball today, and I don't feel like a burden anymore. (Beth married and also has five

children, three boys and two girls. Kuroko, Aomine and Kagami where are recruited for the pro team for Japan, but Aomine turned it down because he

wanted to raise his sons. McKay never saw her parents or siblings again)

The End


End file.
